Shuuya Kano
Unnamed "Aunt"Kagerou Daze V -the deceiving- describes her as not a related by blood and suggesters she's maybe a "half-sister-in-law ( or whatever it was)" and Kano refers to her as "aunt" for simplicity. Kenjirou Tateyama (Foster Father) Ayaka Tateyama (Foster Mother) Ayano Tateyama (Foster Sister) Tsubomi Kido (Foster Sister) Kousuke Seto (Foster Brother) |Japanese = Shinnosuke Tachibana Yuki Kaida (young) |Music = Konoha no Sekai Jijou |Manga = 01. Jinzou Enemy I |Novel = Kagerou Daze -in a daze- |Anime = Act 01: Jinzou Enemy }} Shuuya Kano (鹿野 修哉 Kano Shūya) / Kano ( カノ) is the third member of the Mekakushi Dan. He's also the one who came up with the name Mekakushi Dan on his own initiative. Appearance : Kano has short, choppy blond hair and golden cat-like eyes. He wears a black zipless hoodie with a white inside and black dots running vertically down the inside of his hood, mirrored by white dots on the outside.Kisaragi Attention Underneath, he wears a tucked-in beige shirt with long sleeves that he rolls up to his elbows. His jeans are worn with a brown belt and are tucked into black strapped boots that reach to about half of his shins.Children Record In the anime, his shirt is dark gray.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 01 : In a group photo in the anime, before Ayano's suicide, he wore a slightly different hoodie, similar to the one that he uses now, albeit without the black and white spots.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 05 Wannyanpu Kano.jpg|Wannyanpoo's design Kano.png|Early design Musickano.png|Sidu's design BlushingKidKano09.png|A young Kano in Mekakucity Actors Personality : Shuuya Kano is close childhood friends with Tsubomi Kido and Kousuke Seto.Kagerou Daze (Manga) character profilesKagerou Project Perfect Guide (2016) Relationship Chart : Outwardly, Kano has an unfocused, aloof personality and always has a smile on his face. Because he teases Marry, Momo, and Kido a lot, he's often considered to be a flirt - but when it counts, he's worth relying on. : His actual personality, which he hides behind his ability the majority of the time, is quite subdued and mature. He seems to be mistrustful of others and carries around self-loathing tendencies, believing himself to be "useless". : He becomes much more heavily involved in the Kagerou Daze event early on (compared to most of the rest of the Dan) when he learns more about the Snake of Clearing Eyes' plot from Ayano Tateyama, and especially after Clearing begins to force Kano to follow his commands.- the deceiving - Eye Ability *'Deceiving Eyes' (目を欺く Me wo Azamuku): Kano possesses a power known to "deceive one's eyes". It can change what people around him perceive and show them something different, but he can only use it on himself, meaning he cannot change the appearances of others, etc. His power limits itself to only being able to transform him into living beings that he has actual contact with. To be able to use his ability, he must know one's looks, voice, and smell. His ability cancels out if he is inflicted with physical pain. The reason he needs to feel pain in order to cancel out his power is because "pain" reminds him of himself, just like remembering something or someone transforms him into that person. Songs Main: *Children Record *Yobanashi Deceive *Summertime Record Minor: *Kisaragi Attention *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Losstime Memory *Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Outer Science *Shounen Brave Trivia *Like the other two from the orphanage he is referred to with his last name rather than his first name. *His favorite prefecture is the Saga Prefecture.Children Record Booklet *Jin stated that, although Kido is number one of the Mekakushi Dan, Kano actually plays the role of a leader in the story.Kagerou Daze Disintegration Book *His hoodie was a gift from Ayano when they were younger.Ayano no Koufuku Riron However, in the manga it was a gift from Ayaka to be used to hide their eyes when their powers would activate.43. Yobanashi Deceive III *Kano is the shortest boy in the team compared to the male Mekakushi Dan members (aside from Hibiya, since he is still in elementary school). In one anthology, Kido stated that the reason why Kano still wears boots even in scorching summer is to make himself look taller. *According to the character designs booklet in Newtype Magazine 2014, it is stated that Kano's charm point are his eyes.Newtype Magazine 2014 *He was the quickest to learn how to control his ability, excluding Ene, Konoha, and Kenjirou.カゲロウデイズ V -the deceiving- *Kano's design was supposed to be something like a gambler, but calmer. His hoodie has an "Othello" design and is reversible, but Jin said the white side of the hoodie definitely does not suit Kano.Spoon. 2Di vol. 44 Interview * When he, Kido and Seto were children, Kano was the tallest out of the three. * His official age is stated to be 17 in Sidu’s art collection book (2015) as well as in his official character profile from the anime magazine PASH, making him slightly older than Kido. Seto is the youngest of the trio. Kano is also in the same school grade as Kido and Seto.カゲロウデイズ V -the deceiving- Yobanashi Deceive IV, Ayaka tells the Trio that Ayano is 'older than you all by one year... Odd, didn’t the administrator tell you?' Because Kano's birthday is May 10, he is the oldest of the Trio and closest in age to Ayano, as his birthday occurs before the main story that happens August 14th-15th. * Kano has taken on the forms of: a black cat (various Routes), his mother (only specified in the Novel Route), Ayano Tateyama (various Routes), Haruka Kokonose in the Mekakucity Actors Route (when Deceiving Ene), Momo Kisaragi while Deceiving Shintaro Kisaragi in the early Novel Route, Azami in Kagerou Daze VIII -summer time reload- of Novel Route, and Marry Kozakura in the Kagerou Daze (manga) 2nd alternative Route. The later two forms are taken on when the Mekakushi Dan attempt to stop the Snake of Clearing Eyes. ** In Novel Route's Kagerou Daze VII -from the darkness-, Kano promises to the Dan he'll stop following what Clearing says, which implies he will drop some previous forms such as Momo Kisaragi and Ayano Tateyama when Deceiving Shintaro Kisaragi, particularly, as he also felt remorse for what he had done to Shintaro. ** In Music Route, he is also briefly seen a handful of times as a female in Yobanashi Deceive, who wears a female version of Kano's own outfit. Official, contributing and previous artists such as Sidu, Wannyanpoo, and Mahiro Satou have since drawn various drawings of Kano's female form as well, though this design has yet to appear within the main storyline. ** Kano's female form is called "Kanoko" in Japan. Quotes *''"Uwaaa! Marry, those clothes are really cute! Since you look like a seal…" - (Children Record Booklet)'' *''"Ah, my most ugly heart. I hate, hate, hate it, so I can’t help but sneer all the time." - (Limited edition version of Mekakucity Records)'' *''“Ah, I’m so dirty. I can’t tell anyone about my real feelings” - (Limited edition version of Mekakucity Records)'' *''"What? A TV anime? But such a thing doesn't exist, right? Just kidding, there is gonna be one!" - (Mekakucity Actors Commercial)'' References Notes References }} Category:Ability Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Mekakushi Dan